


[Fanmix] Embrace the Darkness

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Youtube Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: The devil’s favorite homosexual boytoy was just too enticing to resist.





	[Fanmix] Embrace the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts), [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

**[Warning for eye strain in several linked videos.]**

[Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLYwg1zYW4p2fDWs8yS2jUKOn1KPpDb36)

**_Black Sea_ by Natasha Blume **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Natasha-blume-black-sea-lyrics)

You rise, I fall, I stand, you crawl

You twist, I turn, who's the first to burn

You sit and stay, I don't to obey

Where do we land in the Black Sea?

**_Me and the Devil_ by Soap&Skin **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Soap-skin-me-and-the-devil-lyrics)

Me and the devil

Walking side by side

**_Become the Beast_ by Karliene **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Karliene-become-the-beast-annotated)

Do you feel the hunger

Does it howl inside?

Does it terrify you?

or do you feel alive?

**_Beautiful Crime_ by Tamer** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Tamer-beautiful-crime-lyrics)

We fight every night for something

When the sun sets we're both the same

Half in the shadows

Half burned in flames

**_Welcome to the Jungle _by Tommee Profitt (ft. Fleurie)** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Tommee-profitt-welcome-to-the-jungle-lyrics)

Listen to me when I say

This will never go away

Listen to me when I say

Welcome to the jungle

**_Back for More_ by Sciarra** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Sciarra-back-for-more-lyrics)

When you run

I’ll never come undone

Cause I know you'll be back for more

**_Finally Fallen_ by Cody Lovaas **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Cody-lovaas-finally-fallen-lyrics)

I've always got exactly what I want

But I just got caught in everything you're not

**_You Belong to Me_ by Cat Pierce** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Cat-pierce-you-belong-to-me-lyrics)

Crawl into my heart, take me apart,

do what you please to me, I won't resist

**_Guest Room_ by Echos **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Echos-guest-room-lyrics)

I wish you would've slept in the guest room

'Cause maybe I'd still feel alive without you

I'm pretty sure that all of this was my fault

I'm the one who kissed you first and took my clothes off

**_Pretty Fool_ by Beasts With No Name **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Beasts-with-no-name-pretty-fool-lyrics)

Slow, circling round out in the sky, take cover

Black cloud’s raining down into your eyes 

Kaleidoscope tears and now you're mine

**_Eyes on Fire_ by Blue Foundation **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Blue-foundation-eyes-on-fire-lyrics)

I won't soothe your pain

I won't ease your strain

You'll be waiting in vain

I got nothing for you to gain

**_Fallout_ by Neoni x Unsecret** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Unsecret-and-neoni-fallout-lyrics)

Can't escape the fallout

Feel the fire rain down

See the shadows rising all around

**_Turn Me to Stone_ by Hidden Citizens** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hidden-citizens-turn-me-to-stone-lyrics)

Runnin' so long

How can I be still?

Turn me to stone

Keep me right, keep me right here

Can I belong?

Or am I made a wanderer?

Turn me to stone


End file.
